


dream team drabbles

by opalorphic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dimples, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Multi, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets, Touching, i just wanted to write something short n fluffy so here, rated teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalorphic/pseuds/opalorphic
Summary: a collection of dream team drabbles and ficlets because they make me feel soft. updates randomly (but quite frequently). mostly consists of fluff and kissing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. wonderful tonight (dreamnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing the bros haha we're not gay

“God, you always make me blush so damn much,” Sapnap mumbles under his breath. 

Dream smiles, bringing a hand up to Sapnap’s face before squinting his eyes.

“What?” Sapnap asks. “Don’t tell me I have food in my teeth.”

“No, no,” he’s cupping Sapnap’s face with both hands, holding him as if he’s holding the world in his hands. “You have dimples.”

Sapnap blinks, “You only noticed that now?”

Dream doesn’t respond, only caressing the other man’s cheeks. “Did you shave today?”

“I—“ Sapnap turns his head, but Dream holds him in place. He sighs, “Haven’t shaven in a while.”

“Don’t,” Dream runs a thumb down his unshaven chin, “I like it. Although it would be interesting to see you smooth.” He pinches Sapnap’s cheeks, “And I would get to see your dimples a bit nicer.”

“Shut up,” Sapnap tries to take Dream’s hands off him but Dream inches closer. “Dream?”

“Can I—can I kiss you?” 

Sapnap stares blankly at Dream. Then he smiles, his dimples showing clearly, complimenting the rest of his face.

“You don’t have to ask, you know,” he responds before putting his lips against his. They stay like that for a moment, smiling and humming into the kiss. When they break apart, Dream plants small kisses on Sapnap’s face, causing him to giggle and show those beautiful dimples again.

“Dream—Dream! Stop, you’re—“ Sapnap breaks into laughter as Dream begins to kiss his neck, covering his eyes with his hands. He feels Dream smile as he presses his lips onto his neck once more. 

“You’re such a softie,” Dream mumbles into Sapnap’s neck, holding the younger man by the hips. 

Dream hears a sigh as Sapnap moves his hands away from his face. “Only for you,” he whispers with a smile.

“I know,” Dream says, admiring his boyfriend’s dimples once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this: https://twitter.com/sleepytime_cal/status/1349172389720977408?s=20 
> 
> seeing that tweet was probably the highlight of my day, it's so soft... kudos and comments are so very appreciated!! feel free to leave requests or ideas, I kind of have writer's block lol
> 
> my twitter is @OpalOrphic ! I don't tweet a lot though but feel free to follow/message me there :D


	2. boys just wanna have fun (georgenap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skirtnap and nail polish connoisseur gogy

"What are you doing?" George asks, actually sounding surprised for once. If Sapnap were in his shoes, he would also be pretty stunned to see his friend painting his nails black with a skirt on. 

"Uh," Sapnap bites his lip, "having fun?" 

George doesn't seem amused. Shit. 

The older man walks closer then grabs Sapnap's hand, examining it closely. "Did you even paint a base coat?"

"A what?"

"A base coat," George repeats himself, "so the black nail polish won't stain your nails."

Sapnap stares at George blankly, and George sighs. "Gimme a moment," he tells him before heading back to his room. He returns with a small bottle filled with a clear substance and sits next to Sapnap. 

"When did you know so much about--" George hushes him and begins to paint Sapnap's unpainted hand. The coat dries quickly, and Sapnap brings it to the light. "Shiny."

"Now you can use your black nail polish," George tells him before setting the bottle on the ground. "Although I am curious to see how orange fits you."

"Orange?" Sapnap scoffs, "Why, you got a collection?"

Sapnap is joking, obviously, but the way George freezes up and bites his lip is certainly... surprising. 

"No way."

"Shut up," George crosses his arms, "now do you want to try orange nail polish or not?"

"Well," Sapnap stands up, the orange skirt wrapping his figure wonderfully. "It would match the outfit," he twirls around, some of the skirt's sparkles fluttering to the ground. 

And for a moment, Sapnap swears he sees George blush before turning around. "I'll... go get it."

* * *

"Done," George whistles, and Sapnap looks at his nails. They are so neatly done compared to the messy black nails on his other hand. 

"Heh," Sapnap brings his hands to his chin, "what do you think?"

"You look beautiful," George says almost unabashedly, his cheeks tinted pink. 

Sapnap smirks, "Don't be getting thoughts now, Georgie. I've barely done anything." 

"I'm not--shut up," George scratches the back of his head, "I was just complimenting you. You look... nice."

The younger man tilts his head to the side with a look of amusement and disbelief. "You really think so?"

“You don’t believe me?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know, I always feel like you’re pulling some kinda practical joke on me.”

It sounds harsher than Sapnap meant it to be and he bites his tongue, looking away at George. “I didn’t mean it like that…”

George grabs the other man's hands, careful not to touch the wet nail polish. "Look at me. You're one of the most beautiful people I've met in my life, Sapnap. I can't even describe how much you mean to me."

There's a silence. They can't hide behind a camera or back out of a Discord call. They're here, holding each other. 

"Prove it then," Sapnap's voice breaks the silence, "kiss me."

George leans in to kiss Sapnap immediately, and the two embrace. Sapnap's hands wrap around George's hips while the latter's hands are enveloped in his dark, messy hair. George feels the heat rise in his chest and the sound of his heart beating against his chest, but he can only think of Sapnap. His dumb, silly little Sapnap. 

They're both panting when they break apart, the nail polish bottles forgotten and sprawled all over the floor. Neither of them looks at the other, only at the ruined nail polish on their nails. 

"Holy fuck," Sapnap groans, "that was..."

"You..." George mumbles.

The two look at each other, their faces red and clothes ruffled. 

"You're a mess," they both say before bursting into laughter. 

When they both calm down again, they're on Sapnap's bed, holding each other tight. George checks the clock; it's almost 2 in the morning. 

"Hey, Sapnap?" George mumbles, cupping the man's cheek, unsure if he's still awake or not. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

He doesn't hear a response, a proper one anyway, only a small mumble.

"I know it's hard for me to say it but..." George licks his lips, not realizing they were so dry. "I love you. And I'll say it again and again."

He feels a shiver from Sapnap, and he smiles. 

"I love you, Sapnap. I love you so much." George whispers it to him a few more times with a hundred more sweet nothings in his ear. 

"I..." Sapnap groggily begins, "...love you too." 

George can't help but smile and press a kiss to the younger's forehead. 

He'll sleep okay tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this at 12 am where im at and im just having fun with it!! hope this doesn't seem too messy, ill fix any errors in the morning. comments/kudos appreciated :3
> 
> twt @ opalorphic


	3. open arms (dreamnotnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gay and touch starved what can i say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is extremely short and a bit... suggestive? not nsfw but beware

“George—Dream!” Sapnap flushes while the two hug him, George in the front and Dream in the back. “What’re you two...”

“What?” George hums into Sapnap’s neck, “Can’t we take care of our boyfriend?” He kisses Sapnap’s collarbone, making him shiver. 

“You’re a dick,” Sapnap says, making George chuckle in response. 

“Are you complaining?” Dream asks, setting his hands on Sapnap’s stomach. He rubs a circle on his navel, making Sapnap tremble. 

He turns his head away from the two of them, covering his mouth. “It’s not that...”

“Is there something wrong?” George asks, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Sapnap shakes his head. “Nothing like that, I’m just... a bit overwhelmed.”

“Are we being too much?” George holds Sapnap’s hands, “We can stop.”

If Sapnap’s face wasn’t red before, it sure was now. “No, we can still... you know. Just take it slow.”

“Of course,” George plants a kiss on Sapnap’s forehead as Dream leaned into the back of his neck again. 

“Love you, Pandas,” Dream mutters, the vibrations running up Sapnap’s neck. George giggles as Sapnap shakes again. 

“Love you guys, too,” Sapnap whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to write something short! hope it's ok. comments/kudos always appreciated!
> 
> twt @ opalorphic


	4. my beloved (dnf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> face touching but make it dnf (sorry im still touch starved)
> 
> this was an old fic but i repurposed it into dnf, hope it looks ok ^^

Dream wakes up to the sounds of birds chirping, their songs filling the atmosphere with grace. He looks over to George, who’s still sleeping. His snores are quiet, Dream notices; they’re cute. 

Dream brings a hand to George’s face but hesitates. He’s being too casual about this; he’s not even sure if George is okay with him touching him like this. Dream bites his lip and does it, anyway.

George’s hair is soft and oily, even though he cleans up frequently. He ruffles the tufts of brown hair, admiring the way they shine in the sun.

He notices George’s small eye bags, usually hidden by his glasses. Without them on, he can count all the imperfections on his face. But to Dream, they’re not really imperfections.

He doesn’t want to get up; he wants to stay like this, admiring his friend while he sleeps the day away. When he reaches to cup his face again, the older man opens his eyes, causing Dream to jump back.

“Sorry, I was just—“ Dream begins, but stops. What was he doing? He can’t say, ‘I was touching your face.’ That wouldn’t even be funny as a joke.

He stammers, trying to come up with an excuse before George laughs. 

What?

“If you wanted to touch my face, you could’ve just asked.”

“Oh, well,” Dream twiddles his thumbs, “can I?”

George nods. 

Dream shakily brings his hands to George’s face, brushing a finger over his unshaven chin. He then tangles his fingers into his hair, feeling the soft strands of hair against his fingertips. 

If he could touch George forever, he would. God knows he would. 

When he pulls his hands away, he’s already missing the feel of George’s cheeks. The two stare at each other, letting the silence deepen between them.

“Are you planning to stream today?” George asks. 

Dream shakes his head.

“Let’s stay in bed then,” George says with a smile. Dream can’t help but smile back.

“Gladly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do they wake up together? idk the reason for that is up to you :winks:
> 
> i like to think they are kinda friends with benefits in this but again it is up to you :3


	5. you are my sunshine (dnf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream needs to sleep; george convinces him to.

Dream’s typing away at his laptop, his eyes blinking tiredly at the white screen. It’s almost midnight, but he can’t go to sleep yet; he still needs to edit that video for next week. He feels something lean against his shoulder and turns to see George. 

His boyfriend is basically drooling now, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Dream chuckles. He’s so cute like this. 

Dream pokes George’s nose, “Hey, sleepyhead, get ready for bed.” 

George groans and rubs his eyes. He straightens his back before replying, “Speak for yourself.”

“I’m just editing a video,” he continues to tap away at the keyboard, “I’ll go to sleep later.”

George crosses his arms, his eyebrows scrunching together. “Knowing you, you’ll sleep at 3 AM again.”

A smile grows on Dream’s face, “You know me so well.” 

“Just edit it tomorrow,” George says, shuffling closer to him. He wraps his arms around Dream’s waist, setting his head on his shoulder. “It’s important to take care of yourself.”

“I know, I know,” Dream saves his video and closes the tab. He shuts it off, putting the laptop on the counter. He shuffles into the couch again, leaning against George, his warmth rubbing on him. 

“Sleep now,” George caresses Dream’s hair, tufts of soft blond and brown. He hears George hum a simple tune, and he recognizes a few of the words before he succumbs to sleep. 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might write something longer based on this ficlet, it's quite cute :3 
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated <3


	6. morning has broken (georgenap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is cooking, but sapnap wants some attention.

“Oh, George,” Sapnap calls out, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. He’s cooking breakfast, the smell of eggs strong throughout the kitchen. Sapnap nuzzles his nose into George’s shoulder, “It smells great.”

“I know,” George chuckles. “Put the plates on the table.”

He hears a groan from Sapnap, “But I want to hold you.”

“We can cuddle later,” he shakes his shoulder, nudging off Sapnap. The younger man sighs and reluctantly puts the plates on the table. George lays the bacon strips on the pan as Sapnap returns to hug him again. 

“Are you almost done?” he rests his chin on George’s shoulder again, his eyes on the food. “‘M hungry.”

George smiles, “I know, just a few more minutes.”

“Can I hold you again?” Sapnap asks, but it feels more like a command. He slowly presses his hands on George’s hips, his fingers digging lightly into his pants. 

George shoots a look at Sapnap, and he’s giving him puppy dog eyes. He regards him for a moment before focusing back on the eggs. “As long as you don’t bother me.”

Sapnap’s arms wrap around George’s hips once again, pressing a kiss on his neck. “I love you, Georgie.”

George can’t help but let out a small giggle. “I love you too, Sapnap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick drabble to take a break from my dreamnap multichap fic :3
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated! <3


	7. baptize me with ocean (dreamnotnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream has a dream.

“Dream,” George heaves, pushing the other man away. There’s an empty look in George’s eyes, almost lifeless. “I…”

They’re both breathless now, their clothes dishevelled and lips bruised. Dream wants to kiss George more, wants to drown in him and consume everything he offers. He licks his lips, leaning to kiss George again, but something presses against his chest and suddenly he’s on his back. 

The room is dark. “George?” Dream calls out. He feels a pair of hands on his shoulders, and he turns around to see Sapnap. Well, he thinks it’s Sapnap, it feels like him. The figure holds Dream in his arms and he feels a tingle climb up his back.

“Sap—Pandas?” he says, looking up. It’s him, it has to be, but his face is unreadable. Lips press against his again, but he doesn’t know who’s kissing him. It’s Sapnap, but it feels like George and suddenly it’s so much, there are sparks in his brain and he’s going to explode--

Dream wakes up with the feeling of water being shoved down his throat. He feels like he’s being trapped underwater, being baptized by saltwater and kisses and want. Sweat drips down his neck and he doesn’t go back to sleep; the thoughts of his friends kissing him lingering on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snippet based off of janelle monae's 'don't judge me' - may write more later, just wanted to write something short
> 
> twt @ opalorphic


End file.
